


now she's gone and i'm Picking Up The Pieces

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin's over Meg - or at least he says he is. Trevor can never be too sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now she's gone and i'm Picking Up The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spirithallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithallow/gifts).



> After the madness that was Extra Life I felt the need to write something. I went to angst of course, plus I've been promising to write some Trevor for my friend forever so here it is!

The wounds were still fresh, Trevor knew that. Gavin and Meg had only been a thing of the past for seven months and that was nothing when it came to love. Gavin was probably still in love with her, Trevor wasn’t blind to that. In fact he was all too aware of it. He was aware of it every time they kissed, every time they were alone and he held the Brit in his arms, every time he held Gavin’s hand inside his own.

The break up had been messy. It didn't help that they were such public figures and the fans wouldn't stop asking questions. Working around each other became awkward. Gavin started to talk to Ryan less. It wasn't like the gent had picked a side, he just had commitments to Free Play he couldn't drop. Besides, they were both his friends and he didn't want any part of it, even if he was unwillingly being dragged into it. The rest of Achievement Hunter seemed to flock around Gavin in his defense and it had been Trevor that he had opened up to.

It had surprised Trevor just how easily Gavin was to confide in him. They'd never been overly close before so he had expected the Brit to go to someone like Geoff or Michael for comfort but maybe that was exactly what he needed: somebody who wasn't in too deep already, somebody who could look at him with fresh eyes without having to deal with all of the past shit he had confided in them. Trevor was happy to be that person if only so that Gavin didn't end up driving himself insane. Trevor had been through enough of his own break-ups to know that they were never fun and if he could help out in any sort of way then he would. That way turned out to be little more than being a shoulder for Gavin to cry on and a soundboard for him to rant to. He did his best to be supportive and offer advice where he could but there was no quick fix to a broken heart. There was only pretending.

That thought came back to haunt Trevor later.

It took months for Gavin to see him as anything more than a confidante but it had been a lot faster for Trevor. As the other male opened up to him more and more, Trevor found himself slowly falling for him even as he told himself not to. The last thing Gavin needed was for his emotional crutch to become unsteady and complicate things by crushing on him but it wasn't like he could do anything about that. He did his best to hide it but he was all too aware that sometimes his gaze lingered a little too long or maybe his hand brushed a little too low on Gavin's body.

While Trevor had been able to hold his tongue about the increasingly longing thoughts rushing through his head whenever he was with Gavin, he didn't do much to discourage how close they were becoming. He knew that he was living on a countdown until one of them got hurt but he became reckless. He didn't want to hurt Gavin but himself? Well, hurting himself didn't seem too bad if it meant that he got to stay close to the boy who had quickly become one of his closest friends. They were an unusual combination but that was why they worked. Gavin allowed himself to be softer and sensitive around him, the way he couldn't be with others. He was a release from the on-screen persona Gavin worked so hard to keep up.

It was during one of their twenty-four hour livestreams that they first kissed. Gavin had been on camera for three hours and he was exhausted so he had disappeared to the Achievement Hunter office to curl up on the sofa. It was there that he found Trevor, already dozing off on the sofa. He had attempted to sneak back out without making much noise when Trevor awoke and waved him over. There wasn't much deliberation before Gavin agreed to join him on what felt like the smallest sofa in the world. Gavin's body pressed back against his and his arms curled around the Brit's front until he was all but holding Gavin against him. 

They were out for a few hours - Caleb later told them that he had walked in on them and had quickly left, locking the door behind him to give them some much needed peace - before Trevor woke up to find that Gavin was already awake, if a little sleepy still, and had turned to face him. Trevor barely managed a quizzical look before Gavin leaned in to kiss him.

There was no immediate discussion. Gavin went back to the stream after that. Trevor joined a couple of hours later. They both left when Meg and Ryan arrived and went home separately. Trevor couldn't stop thinking about it.

It wasn't until a few days later that they actually addressed it. Gavin apologized for being so forward, Trevor apologized for taking advantage of him when he was upset. "That's bollocks," Gavin scoffed, "You didn't take advantage. I started it." He wouldn't accept any argument in return. Eventually Trevor stopped trying to apologize.

They kissed again three days later. Trevor was working late on an edit after Kdin had passed it off to him. He hadn't even realized anybody was left in the office until Gavin dropped down into the seat at the desk next to his. They didn't talk, Gavin just watched him edit in silence until he was done. Pizza arrived at some point and Gavin refused to accept any sort of payment in return. They ended up talking for hours, not about Meg or work or anything. They talked about their favorite childhood shows, about what Trevor might do if he ever went to the UK, about who would realistically win in a fight between Lara Croft and Nathan Drake. It was easy, meaningless conversation and it felt so good. It didn't compare to the feeling when Gavin leaned in and kissed him, nor to how warm the other male's skin was when Trevor placed his hand softly on the back of Gavin's neck to hold him close.

They started slow from there. A few outings some might think of as dates. Hand holding at the cinema. They argued over who would pay the bill and neither was willing to split. Without even knowing it they became something close to a healthy relationship. People seemed happy for them. Geoff gave Trevor his fatherly warning about never hurting his adopted son which both Gavin and Trevor laughed off. Even Ryan seemed happy for them, smiling fondly whenever they shared a moment.

The happiness didn't last forever. It was like in the months they had become closer Trevor had started to block out all the moments Gavin mourned his previous relationship and suddenly as they were getting comfortable with each other his eyes opened up again. Things weren't quite as rosy as he had thought. He became too aware of how Gavin would freeze up whenever somebody mentioned Free Play to him or how he would stumble over his words if he saw his ex-girlfriend in the distance. It was only ever little details but Trevor couldn't stop himself from noticing them. In his mind they replayed over and over, each time seeming much more extreme than the last.

At the time it had never occurred to Trevor that maybe he was just a rebound. Gavin had been with Meg for a long time so was he realistically going to get over her in seven months? No, not really. It only made sense that Gavin was still yearning for her and Trevor was just a temporary band-aid over the cracks in his heart that she'd left. He'd spent a long time resenting Meg for the way she had left Gavin broken and needing somebody to put him back together again. Trevor had been happy to be that person but maybe that was all he was going to be. He was just there to fix Gavin, nothing more. The Brit had never promised him anything more after all.

"I'm very fond of you, you know," Gavin whispered to him one morning. They were still in bed, Gavin's body keeping him warm in their delicate embrace. A few months ago and this would have felt like heaven. Now it just felt like purgatory, one that was leading him closer and closer to judgement day. Trevor just smiled, hiding the fractures on his own heart. Fond wasn't love. He knew it was selfish of him to want it so soon but it felt like another sign and one that he couldn't ignore, no matter how desperate he was to do so.

Over time Gavin seemed to ease up. He didn't worry about Free Play anymore, he just got on with his job and let Ryan do his. The tensions between them relaxed. He stopped looking at Lindsay's flaming red hair and comparing it to Meg's. He could even be in the same room as her without feeling like he was about to fall apart. He was making the progress he needed, only it wasn't what _Trevor_ needed. His doubts multiplied and his questioning of his own worth to Gavin became more severe.

As Gavin slowly started to peel the band-aids off of his heart, Trevor felt his own fracture and crumble inside of him. He kept smiling, kept being the supportive boyfriend, kept encouraging Gavin to make progress back towards Meg. If the past seven months had taught Trevor anything it was that Gavin deserved to be happy. It would be his honor to make sure that happened. 

If healing Gavin's heart meant breaking his own then so be it. It would be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> No disrespect meant to Gavin and Meg at all. I think they're the most adorable couple in the world tbh and am very jealous of both of them because they're beautiful, incredible creatures and their love makes me weep. I just wanted to write something different and the song inspired me.


End file.
